Black Dog/Letra
Letra en Ingles Hey, hey mama said the way you move, gon' make you sweat, gon' make you groove. ah-ahh child way ya shake that thing, gon' make you burn, gon' make you sting. hey, hey baby when you walk that way, watch your honey drip, i can't keep away. Oh yeah, oh yeah ah, ah, ah~ah. oh yeah, oh yeah ah, ah, ah~ah. oh yeah, oh yeah ah, ah, hah~ah. oh yeah, oh yeah ah, ah, hah~ah. I gotta roll i can't stand still, got a flamin' heart can't get my fill. with eyes that shine, burnin' red, dreams of you all through my head. Ah-ah. ah-ah. ah-ah. ah-ah. ah-ah. ah-ah. ahhh. Hey baby, whoah my baby, my pretty baby. darlin' makes 'em do it now. hey baby, oh my baby, my pretty baby. move the way you're doin' now. Didn't take too long 'fore i found out what people mean by down and out. spent my money, took my car, started tellin' her friends she gon' be a star. i don't know but i been told a big legged woman ain't got no soul. Oh yeah, oh yeah hah, ah, hah~ah. oh yeah, oh yeah hah, ah, hah~ah. oh yeah, oh yeah hah, ah, hah~ah. oh yeah, oh yeah hah, ah, yeah. All i ask for all i pray, steady rollin' woman gon' come my way. need a woman gonna hold my hand, won't tell me no lies, make me a happy man. Ah-ah. ah-ah. ah-ah. ah-ah. ah-ah. ah-ah. ahhh__. Ohhh ye-ah. darlin' makes 'em do it now. yeah-yeah. yeah-yeah. yeah-yeah. darlin' makes 'em do it now. babe! babe! wooh, keep doin' it babe. [ busted. ] hey. [ busted. ] hey. [ busted. ] hey. [ busted. ] hey. [ busted. ] hey~yeah. [ busted. ] hey~yeah. [ busted. ] hey~yeah. oooh~yeah. Oooh~ahh. well done. ) Darlin' makes 'em do it now. darlin' makes 'em do it now. Letra en Español Hey, hey, mami, dijo que la manera que te mueves Te voy a hacer sudar, vas a disfrutar. Ah, ah, hijo, así se sacude esa cosa Voy a hacer que quema, que va a hacerle picar. Hey, hey, nena, cuando caminas de ese modo Mira como te gotea la miel, no puedo despegarme. Oh sí, oh sí, oh, oh, oh Oh sí, oh sí, oh, oh, oh Tengo que moverme, no puede quedarse inmóvil, ¿Tienes un Flamin 'corazón, no puede conseguir mi satisfacción, Ojos que brillan apasionados, Los sueños de todos ustedes a través de mi cabeza. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ... Oye, nena, oh, nena, nena, Dime lo que me hago ahora. Oye, nena, oh, nena, nena, Mover mí mientras me hago ahora. ¿No llevaría demasiado tiempo antes de que me enteré de ¿Qué quiere decir la gente por abajo y afuera. Se gastó mi dinero, se llevó mi coche, tellin pasos ", sus amigos le Goin 'ser una estrella. No sé, pero me han dicho Gran mujer de labios no se consigue sin alma Oh sí, oh sí, oh, oh, ah Oh sí, oh sí, oh, oh, sí Todo lo que pido, lo único que orar, mujer rodando estable 'va a venir a mi manera. Necesito una mujer que me coja la mano Que no me mienta, me hace un hombre feliz. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ... Ahhhhhh! Ooooh, ahhhh Categoría:Canciones de Led Zeppelin Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Singles Categoría:Singles de Led Zeppelin Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Sencillos de Led Zeppelin